Transformers G1 The Great Cybertronian War Part 1
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode 11, the Earth is left in the hands of a single autocon. The war wages onto Cybertron while the autobots must stop short for repairs. Now their only chance may be Elita One and her team of experts.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode XI – The Great Cybertronian War Part 1**

_In the last episode of the Transformers, Megatron and the decepticons collected enough energon to fuel a full scale assault on Cybertron. But as they take off for Cybertron, the autobots call upon Omega Supreme and try to follow them. On Earth, the stunticons and insecticons are left to wreak havoc on the helpless humans, but Lightning Rod, rebuilt from Thundercracker, is still alive and may try to save the world. Now the war wages on two fronts, with innocent Cybertronians and humans stuck in the middle._

"Faster, Omega Supreme!" Optimus Prime shouted. "We have to stop them before they reach Cybertron!"

"Can't…go…faster" Omega Supreme responded, already falling behind the lightning-fast decepticon ship.

Meanwhile, on the decepticon ship, Megatron stood at the helm behind Soundwave and Starscream.

"Mwahahahaha! The autobots haven't got a chance! Starscream, release the mines!"

"As you command, my leader." Starscream said sarcastically.

Omega Supreme couldn't dodge the cluster of mines in time, and several of them exploded on his surface. He began smoking and slowing almost to a halt, losing sight of the decepticon vessel.

"Damage…critical. Can't…maintain…speed." Omega Supreme bellowed.

"It's hopeless. Now they'll make it to Cybertron, and we're stranded. Now what?" Cliffjumper said, approaching their leader.

"Nonsense!" Hot Rod said. "Optimus has a plan to save us, don't you Optimus?"

"Sort of. Cosmos, attach your magnetic cable to Omega Supreme and tow us to the nearest asteroid for repairs."

"But Prime! We gotta keep those decepticreeps from reaching Cybertron!" Ironhide complained.

"No, Ironhide. We can't risk an approach until Omega Supreme is fixed."

---

Lightning Rod had retreated to Sparkplug's garage, where the human had just finished fixing him up. Meanwhile, a breaking news report came on the television Sparkplug had sitting on a nearby car hood.

"The autobots are nowhere to be found, while the stunticons continue to wreak havoc in our cities. It seems as though we have been abandoned, and our military has been forced to take action. As we speak, a tank garrison is headed to try and save us from further destruction.

"Y'hear that, Lightning Rod?" Sparkplug asked. "You gotta go stop the stunticons before they tear apart those tanks!"

"I…I don't know if I can. Five of them against me? I couldn't even stand up to the insecticons, let alone the stunticons. And besides, if they form Menasor, I'm really doomed.

"Well you've gotta try! No good autobot would just let them destroy cities!"

"Well I'm not an autobot!" Lightning Rod said, stomping out of the garage and looking to the sky.

"I'm…I'm Thundercracker. A decepticon. That's right…I _am_ a decepticon! Stunticons, here comes Thundercracker!"

With that, he transformed into F-15 mode and flew towards his old allies.

---

On an asteroid not too far from Cybertron, Ratchet worked to repair Omega Supreme as the other autobots watched helplessly.

"You know, Prime. This asteroid could serve as a base of operations until we get Omega fixed up." Kup suggested. "And I've already got an idea."

"That may be wise. The damage is extensive. So, what have you got then?" Optimus said, taking his attention away from his damaged companion.

"I say we send Cosmos to Cybertron with a small team just to scope out the situation. Maybe we could get in contact with Elita One and her team. They'd be a great help right now."

"Very well. Autobots, assemble!"

Everyone turned from Omega to Optimus, listening intently.

"We will send a small team to Cybertron to get in contact with Elita One. The team will be made up of Jazz, Bumblebee, Seaspray, and Inferno. Kup will lead the team. Do _not_ engage the enemy. You are going simply to warn Elita One. Understood?

"Of course!" They all shouted in unison.

"Alright. Good luck, friends."

---

Thundercracker soared over the city where the stunticons were wreaking havoc. He spotted Dead End, a red and black stunticon that transformed into a Porsche 928 pounding on several cars at a used car lot, blasting any nearby vehicles.

Thundercracker transformed into robot mode, landing behind Dead End.

"Why do you waste you're time on these useless targets? You should be the leader of the stunticons, you know."

"I do this out of boredom. We all have to die anyway. The war is pointless."

Thundercracker thought for a moment.

"Do you think you could convince Breakdown of this?"

"Maybe. I don't know about the other guys."

"Then it will be three against three! Even odds!"

"It would, wouldn't it?" Dead End asked, pondering the situation. "I'll go talk to Breakdown."

"Good. I'll be waiting at the old dam."

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, the garrison of tanks approached Motormaster, who was using his laser cannons to destroy entire skyscrapers. He saw the tanks coming and started to laugh.

"Attention decepticon! Cease movement now, or we will fire!"

"Go ahead! I dare you!" Motormaster shouted.

At once, all of the tanks opened fire. When the smoke cleared, Motormaster still stood there, strong as ever.

"Ha ha ha! Now, it's my turn."

The tank troops never had a chance.

---

Bumblebee, Jazz, Seaspray, Cosmos, Inferno, and Kup had arrived on Cybertron. They snuck around the underbelly of Cybertron, looking for the secret entrance to Elita One's base. They were suddenly stopped as the walls all around them shattered, and they found themselves surrounded by the constructicons and combaticons.

"Uh…oh." Bumblebee said slowly.

"You will be the first casualties of the war…or should I say…the slaughter?" Onslaught laughed.

"I don't think we have a way out of this, lads." Kup said with dread in his voice.

_Are the autobots doomed? Will Megatron finally succeed in ruling Cybertron and Earth? And what is Thundercracker planning, trying to split apart the stunticons? Find out in part two of The Great Cybertronian War._


End file.
